Rival Turned Evil
Rival Turned Evil is a villainous event which is one of the possible routes of a villain's Origin Story where in this case, the villain was originally the rival and/or friend of the protagonist. Overview As the name implies, the villain who become evil in this way started off as rival for the hero/protagonist. The degree of their rivalry ranged from being one-sided, playful, to mutual determination to become better than another. Nevertheless, the hero and the rival had little to no serious enmity to one another. Unfortunately, some cases of rivalry can be the beginning of an enmity where the rival went to the dark side. Reasons are vary, be it a grim/bitter revelation that negatively affected whatever friendship the hero and the rival had, fighting over a love, or certain trivial issues which escalated to catastrophic levels. By the point of the fallout between the two, the rival would release all of his/her envy and frustration towards the hero in each of their confrontations as enemies. Since the rivalry between the hero and the rival usually the root of their fallout and the latter's fall from grace, the hero and his/her allies would try to sway his/her embittered rival back to the good side, but his/her success depends on the severity of the problem which caused it all and the embittered rival's own conscience. If the issue between the two can be seen in a sympathetic light and the embittered rival still maintain his/her redeeming qualities, said rival may realized their errors, but not necessarily join forces with their former rival. Unfortunately, if the embittered rival decided to give in to the dark side instead, the hero is left with no choice but to do whatever it takes to stop him/her. Examples *Eddie Brock is portrayed this way in Spider-Man 3, as fighting for Peter's position at Jameson's office. This happens after he tries to cheat his way ahead and Peter exposes him; Peter, wearing the Venom suit, goes to a local chapel seeking repentance, while Eddie goes to the same seeking retribution. The church bells ring, disturbing the Symbiote Venom sufficiently that Peter is able to fight him off and Venom drops down a few stories to take over Eddie, who is a much more willing host. *Iron Man had his fair share of evil rivals. The first was Obidiah Stane who, in the Marvel Cinematic Universe was an in-company rival to Stark Enterprises as opposed to the head of his own company. He eventually turned evil and tried to kill Stark. In the second film, Justin Hammer was a business rival who ended up releasing an international criminal who had previously killed many people and tried to kill Stark, in order to defeat Stark Enterprises. *Sora and Riku in Kingdom Hearts. Riku turns to the dark side by the False Ansem/Xehanort's mind Control and is eventually possessed by the Big Bad. After he was freed from this possession at the end of the game, he spends the entirety of Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts II dealing with the consequences. It is especially interesting that Riku fits all three of the marker tropes at the top of the page: he was supposed to have the Keyblade, has very nearly white hair, and grew up with Sora and Kairi. Gallery NOTE: The limit is for 20 pictures only Rival turn Evil.png|Sora and Riku in Kingdom Hearts. Riku turns to the dark side by the False Ansem/Xehanort's mind Control and is eventually possessed by the Big Bad. After he was freed from this possession at the end of the game, he spends the entirety of Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts II dealing with the consequences. It is especially interesting that Riku fits all three of the marker tropes at the top of the page: he was supposed to have the Keyblade, has very nearly white hair, and grew up with Sora and Kairi. Category:About Villains Category:Conflicts Category:Villainous Events